And you have my bow !
by White Ithiliel
Summary: Quand Elrond explique à Thranduil que Legolas s'est joint à la Communauté de l'Anneau. Petit One-Shot bien délirant avec des personnages très OOC. /!\ Quelques gros mots et beaucoup d'idiotie !
Eh eh, première fic que je publie de tout ma vie ! Ce grand moment de joie, snif :')
Donc, je vous préviens tout de suite, ceci est un One-Shot totalement débile avec des personnages bien OOC. Je m'ennuyais un peu et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à écrire.  
Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, évidemment, ils sont tous à Tolkien *se prosterne* Merci, Grand Maître Vénéré !  
Si vous aimez, sachez que j'ai d'autres idées plus sérieuses et que je commencerais à publier régulièrement dans une semaine. Soyez indulgents SVP :)  
Enjoy!

* * *

 **Allô,** _ **Aran**_ **Thranduil ?  
** …  
 **Oui, c'est le Seigneur Elrond…  
** …  
 **Comment ? La liaison télépathique est mauvaise ? Ah mince, le réseau doit être saturé. Je vais demander à Arwen d'arrêter de parler avec Aragorn.  
** …  
 **Quoi ?  
** …  
 **Non, je disais « LE RÉSEAU DOIT ÊTRE SATURÉ » !  
** …  
 **Attendez, quittez pas** …

 **ARWEEEEEN ?  
** …  
 **Oui, viens s'il te plaît**.

 **Oui, c'est moi qui ai crié. J'aimerais que tu cesse d'envoyer des messages télépathiques à Aragorn. Ça sature le réseau.  
** …  
 **Oui, je sais qu'il te manque…  
** …  
 **Mais non, je ne veux pas vous séparer… Enfin…  
** …  
 **Mais non, c'est pas ça…  
** …  
 **Arwen, s'il te plaît, je…  
** …  
 **ARWEN ! J'essaye juste d'avoir une discussion avec Thranduil, et j'aimerais qu'il y ait moins d'interférences !  
** …  
 **Oui, tu pourras recommencer à discuter avec Aragorn dès que j'aurais fini. Merci ma chérie.  
** …  
 **Oui, moi aussi je t'aime ma puce.  
** …  
 **C'est ça, à tout à l'heure.**

 **Bon, Thranduil, vous m'entendez ?  
** …  
 **Oui, le problème est réglé, j'ai…  
** …  
 **Pardon ? Pourquoi je… ?  
** …  
 **Pourquoi je « laisse ma fille encombrer mon réseau pourri en envoyant des messages érotiques à son petit ami mortel » ? … Ecoutez, Thranduil, ça ne vous regarde pas alors foutez-moi la paix !  
** …  
 **Non non non, ne quittez pas ! Et merde, trop tard. Quel con !**

 **Allô, Thranduil ?  
** …  
 **Oui, c'est encore moi. Je peux vous parler, maintenant ?  
** …  
 **Vous êtes… ?  
** …  
 **Vous êtes occupé ? Mince alors. Nan mais parce que ce je voulais vous dire est assez urgent.  
** …  
 **Quoi… ?  
** …  
 **Vous me donnez** _ **deux minutes**_ **? Super, que c'est généreux de votre part… Bon ben je vais faire bref alors. Thranduil, vous vous souvenez de l'Anneau Unique, je suppose ?  
** …  
 **Celui que je n'ai eu le courage d'arracher des mains d'Isildur pour le jeter dans la lave, c'est ça. Vous savez qu'on l'a retrouvé y a pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?  
** …  
 **Quoi, comment ça vous ne saviez pas ? Mais si, enfin ! Je…  
** …  
 **Oui, c'est ça…  
** …  
 **Oui, on…  
** …  
 **Oui, voilà, exactement ! C'est bon, vous vous souvenez ?  
** …  
 **Parfait. Bref, vous savez que j'ai réuni un Conseil pour expliquer aux autres gens de la Terre du Milieu qu'il fallait détruire cet Anneau, et…  
** …  
 **Comment ça,** _ **encore**_ **?  
** …  
 **Mais non, je ne réunis pas des Conseils dès que j'ai un problème ! Qui vous a dit que… ?  
** …  
 **Galadriel, Gandalf et Saroumane, la dernière fois qu'ils sont passés chez vous ? Oh les cons.  
** …  
 **Nan mais ça c'était pas pareil, c'était le** _ **Conseil Blanc**_ **. C'était même pas moi qui l'avais réuni d'ailleurs, c'était Galadriel.  
** …  
 **Quoi ?  
** …  
 **Oui, on l'avait fait chez moi.  
** …  
 **Pourquoi vous étiez pas là ? Bah demandez à Galadriel, j'y suis pour rien !  
** …  
 **QUOI ? Comment ça, elle vous a dit que c'était moi qui voulais pas ?  
** …  
 **Mais je vous jure que…  
** …  
 **Mais…  
** …  
 **Mais… Thranduil, je…  
** …  
 **Bon, vous avez fini ?  
** …  
 **Écoutez, savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas été convié au** _ **Conseil Blanc**_ **n'est pas le sujet ! Est-ce que je peux reprendre ?  
** …  
 **Merci. DONC, j'ai réuni un Conseil et on a décidé d'envoyer un groupe de neuf personnes détruire l'Anneau Unique.  
** …  
 **Oui, en allant au Mordor, exactement.  
** …  
 **NON, j'ai forcé personne. Ils étaient tous volontaires, et…  
** …  
 **Comment ? Des** _ **suicidaires**_ **? Bah il me semble pas, non. Y a Gandalf dans leur groupe.  
** …  
 **Quoi ? Il est « tellement vieux qu'il a dû se dire qu'il avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon » ? Et ben vous êtes aimable…  
** …  
 **Non, je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas aimable, Thranduil, c'était de l'ironie. Je peux continuer ? Donc, j'ai convoqué un Conseil, avec des Elfes, des Hommes, des Nains, des Semi-Hommes et Gandalf, et…  
** …  
 **Pourquoi j'ai accepté de recevoir des Nains chez moi ? Pour essayer de sauver le monde, Thranduil.  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « c'est pas une raison suffisante » ?  
** …  
 **Je me fous de votre avis sur les Nains, Thranduil, je le connais déjà.  
** …  
 **Quoi ? « Si vous aviez su qu'il allait y avoir des Nains, vous n'auriez jamais autorisé Legolas à venir » ? Ben ça m'étonne pas, c'est pour ça que je vous ai pas prévenu de leur présence, en fait. D'ailleurs, à propos de Legolas, ça tombe bien, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai appelé.  
** …  
 **Quoi ? Non, il n'a pas fait de bêtises, il…  
** …  
 **S'il va bien ? Ben, c'est-à-dire que je suis pas vraiment en mesure de vous répondre, là.  
** …  
 **Si je dis ça parce qu'il est encore aller chasser de l'Orc avec mon fils adoptif ? Hum… Comment dire… Il…  
** …  
 **S'il a quoi ? Non non, il fait juste partie des Neuf Marcheurs.  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « lesquels » ? Bah les Neuf, quoi. La Communauté de l'Anneau. Les neuf** _ **suicidaires**_ **– comme vous dites – qui ont envie de tuer Sauron, de détruire l'Unique et d'anéantir le règne des Ténèbres.  
** …  
 **Oui, ceux-là. Je…  
** …  
 **Pardon ? Non, ce n'est pas une blague, Thranduil.  
** …  
 **Oui, Legolas est avec eux.  
** …  
 **Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas empêché de partir ? Quoi, j'aurais du le faire**?

 **Mais…  
** …  
 **Thranduil…  
** …  
 **Écoutez, je suis pas son père, nom d'un Balrog ! Il a voulu partir, il est parti, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'allais pas l'humilier devant tout le Conseil en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire partie de la Communauté** _ **parce que son papa ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse**_ **! C'est un guerrier,** _ **Aran**_ **, pas un petit poussin en sucre !  
** …  
 **Qui sont les huit autres ? Ben, y a Gandalf, Aragorn…  
** …  
 **Oui, Aragorn, mon fils adoptif.  
** …  
 **OUI, le « petit ami mortel » d'Arwen.  
** …  
 **Quoi ? Qu' « envoyer des mortels pour une tâche pareille prouve si besoin en était encore ma stupidité légendaire et mon incapacité à reconnaître la supériorité flagrante des Elfes » ? Supeeer. Merci de votre confiance et de votre soutien, Thranduil. Je vous rappelle que Gandalf** _ **n'est pas**_ **un mortel et que…  
** …  
 **Non, ce n'est pas un vieux gâteux non plus. Surveillez votre langage quand vous parlez d'un Maïa.  
** …  
 **Quoi ? « Vous n'allez certainement pas vous gêner et s'il vous plaît d'insulter un de ces gros cons d'Ainur, et surtout un de ces imbéciles d'Istari, vous faites ce que vous voulez » ? Et ben allez-y, insultez Eru et les Valar, tant que vous y êtes…  
** …  
 **C'ÉTAIT IRONIQUE, THRANDUIL !  
** …  
 **Oui, je sais que vous vous en fichez.  
** …  
 **Qui sont les six autres Marcheurs ? Y a Boromir, le fils de Denethor…  
** …  
 **Oui, Denethor le gros connard, l'Intendant du Gondor. Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose...  
** …  
 **Les autres ? C'est bon, vous énervez pas ! Y a Gimli fils de Gloïn, Samsagace Gamegie, Merriadoc Brandebouc, Peregrïn Touque et puis le Porteur de l'Anneau, Frodon Sacquet.  
** …  
 **Oui, le neveu de Bilbon.  
** …  
 **Non, je n'ai pas encore** **«** **foutu ce Hobbit dehors** **»** **.  
** …  
 **MAIS ZUT, THRANDUIL ! JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE VIRERAIS PAS BILBON DE CHEZ MOI !  
** …  
 **Oui, je sais qu'il vous avait volé les clés de vos cachots et qu'il…  
** …  
 **Comment ?  
** …  
 **Que je suis « totalement demeuré d'oser confier l'Anneau Unique à un Semi-Homme » ? Ben c'est-à-dire que comme plus on est puissant plus le pouvoir de l'Anneau est fort sur nous, j'ai pensé que…  
** …  
 **Dites, vous avez fini de m'insulter ?  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « non » ?  
** …  
 **La race des autres membres de la Communauté ? Ben… Samsagace, Merriadoc et Peregrïn sont des Semi-Hommes, comme Frodon, et…  
** …  
 **A quoi ils servent** **? Hum… je dois avouer que je sais pas trop. Ils avaient tellement envie de venir, j'ai pas eu le cœur de dire non, vous comprenez. Après y a votre fils, Legolas…  
** …  
 **Le seul Elfe, oui ! Je peux continuer ?  
** …  
 **Merci. Donc, y a Aragorn et Boromir les deux Humains, Gandalf l'Istari, et Gimli le Nain.  
** …  
 **Non, ce n'est toujours pas une blague.  
** …  
 **Oui, un Nain.  
** …  
 **Oui, votre fils se balade en Terre du Milieu dans le but de détruire l'Anneau Unique en compagnie de quatre Hobbits, d'un Magicien, de deux Humains et d'un Nain.  
** …  
 **Ce que vous… ?  
** …  
 **Ce que vous avez foiré dans son éducation ? Mais rien, voyons ! Il veut sauver le monde, c'est une intention noble, et…  
** …  
 **Si on peut les faire revenir ? Bah, comment dire… C'est un peu trop tard, là ! Ils doivent être déjà loin dans les Monts Brumeux, et…  
** …  
 **Vous lancer à leur poursuite avec la moitié de votre armée ? Non mais vous êtes pas bien ?!  
** …  
 **Si je peux vous promettre que votre « petite feuille verte » ne sera pas blessée ? Heu… Ben, c'est-à-dire que la mission est un peu dangereuse, et que…  
** …  
 **Oui, il y un certain risque de mort, effectivement. Pour ne pas dire un risque certain.  
** …  
 **Les chances de survie ? Je peux vous mentir ou je dois être honnête ?  
** …  
 **Être honnête ? Très bien… Une sur dix mille, je dirais**.

 **Pardon ? Si Legolas ne revient pas en bonne santé, vous venez à Imladris pour incendier ma maison et m'écorcher vivant ? Ahem…  
** …  
 **Mais dites pas ça, arrêtez de déprimer. Vous le reverrez aux Terres Immortelles de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive.  
** …  
 **Qu'il meure pour sauver un des mortels ? Mais naaaan, y a aucune chance ! Quoique…  
** …  
 **Ce que je veux dire par « quoique » ? Ben il a un tempérament assez noble, et c'est bien son genre de faire des trucs comme ça, et…  
** …  
 **Si Legolas meure pour sauver un des mortels, vous brûlez tous les autres vifs ?** **Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?  
** …  
 **Non, je vous ai déjà dit qu'on ne peut pas les faire revenir, et…  
** …  
 **Mais je vous dis que non !  
** …  
 **Si Galadriel peut les regarder dans le Miroir ? Mais il marche pas sur commande, ce truc !  
** …  
 **Oui, il montre des tas de choses : le passé, le présent, et le futur possible, mais c'est jamais ce qu'on était venu lui demander, vous le savez très bien.  
** …  
 **Si Galadriel peut pas essayer d'entrer en contact avec Legolas par télépathie ? M'enfin là elle sait pas où il est, donc ça risque d'être un peu difficile.  
** …  
 **Quoi ?! Non mais dites, vous avez fini d'insulter Galadriel, oui ?  
** …  
 **Pourquoi j'ai envoyé un Nain dans la Communauté ? Il était volontaire, c'est un bon combattant, et je voulais que chaque race soit représentée, pour le côté symbolique.  
** …  
 **Ça vous suffit pas ? Je le sais bien que ça vous suffit pas, Thranduil, vous détestez les Nains.  
** …  
 **Si y a une chance pour que le Nain meure en route ? Ben oui, comme pour tous les autres, pourquoi ?  
** …  
 **« Faire passer ça pour un accident » ? Vous pensez pas que sauver le monde, c'est plus important que de tuer un Nain ?  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « non » ?  
** …  
 **Thranduil, calmez-v…  
** …  
 **Mais je ne dis pas que Legolas a eu raison, je dis juste que…  
** …  
 **Mais si, vous allez le revoir…  
** …  
 **Mais oui, il sait que vous l'aimez…  
** …  
 **Mais oui, il vous aime aussi.  
** …  
 **Mais non, il ne fait pas ça pour vous punir…  
** …  
 **Mais oui, il va sûrement très bien…  
** …  
 **Dites, je vais devoir mentir pour vous rassurer pendant encore combien de temps ?  
** …  
 **C'est bon, vous êtes calmé ?  
** …  
 **« Non » ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?  
** …  
 **C'est ça, au revoir Thranduil.**

 **Allô, Galadriel ?  
** …  
 **Oui, c'est Elrond, votre gendre.  
** …  
 **Oui, j'ai parlé à Thranduil, et…  
** …  
 _ **Non**_ **, il ne l'a pas bien pris** **!  
** …  
 **Oui, je sais, ça fait déjà presque deux semaines qu'ils sont partis de Fondcombe et j'aurais dû le prévenir avant, mais je voulais être sûr qu'ils soient assez loin.  
** …  
 **Oui, pour ne pas que Thranduil les fasse poursuivre, c'est ça.  
** …  
 **Donc vous savez toujours pas où ils sont ?  
** …  
 **Vous « pensez savoir » ? Ah ben c'est super ! Je vais aller le dire à Thranduil, alors.  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « il vaut mieux pas » ?  
** …  
 **Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes pas sûre et certaine qu'ils soient vraiment là-bas, mais y a Saroumane qui fait tomber de la neige sur le Caradhras et c'est possible que ce soit pour eux ?  
… Et merde.  
**…  
 **Ben oui, du coup je dis rien à Thranduil, évidemment**.

 **C'est ça, bonne journée Galadriel.**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review.  
(Pleeeease !) 


End file.
